April Fools
by Jyrotika
Summary: Shigure decides to have a little April Fools fun... Everyone else is just a victim, really... Oneshot, no pairings


"April Fools"

By Jyrotika

Warnings: Extreme amounts of pink... well, I can't go past that word or I'll spoil it!

Note: This is my first fanfic, so please, be critical, but don't flame! Please! And there is NO pairings at ALL, everyone is just acting... well, KIND of normal. Here we go!

Second Note: I am sorry to all Yuki fans, it's just a joke... really... I HAD to have SOMEONE to lay the blame on... Really, Yuki is my 2nd favorite character!

Kyo was sleeping on his bed in his room, when the first light of the sun shone down on his face from the window. He yawned, stretched, rubbed his eyes, and then finally opened his eyes. What he saw made him scream in horror...

'AAAAAAAAAAA-', was the only sound that Shigure heard as he was dropping spoonfuls of sugar into his tea.

/Well, I didn't think he'd scream that loudly.../ Shigure thought as he stirred his tea.

'-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-', was still the only sound that Shigure heard as he sat down at the table to drink his tea.

/He's as loud as an airhorn! Maybe we should just tie him to the roof, and whenever we want to call 'tori at the main house, we could just show him a picture of his room right now/ Shigure thought and chuckled as he sipped his tea.

'-AAAAAAAAAAAA-', was STILL the only sound that Shigure heard as he looked up from his tea to see if any of the others were awake and heading downstairs yet.

/How long is he going to continue screaming/ Shigure thought, a bit worried that Kyo hadn't started spouting insults and death threats yet.

'-AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!', was the exact sound, and only sound, that Shigure heard as he got up to put his teacup in the sink.

/Well, FINALLY! Took him long enough to shut up! And just after I finished my tea.../ Shigure thought, a bit disappointed that he didn't have any peace while he drank his tea.

'What was all the screaming for, you stupid cat? You woke me up!', Shigure heard Yuki growl.

/Fighting again! Well, I hope they can take it outside before they do any MORE damage to my poor house.../ Shigure thought, waiting for Yuki to say something rude and set Kyo off, and inevitably that would lead to parts of his house being punched through, knocked over, and destroyed in general.

'Just ACT like you don't KNOW, is THAT it, you LYING RAT? THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT!', Kyo screamed at Yuki.

/HAHAhahahaah! He doesn't think it was me! Oh how _silly_ of him/ Shigure thought as he suppressed the urge to let out an evil cackle.

'What am I being BLAMED for!' Yuki yelled back.

/Uh-oh, what if he finds out it was me, and he's still this mad! I've _got_ to hide/ Shigure thought as he searched frantically for somewhere to hide until Kyo calmed down. He decided that the linen closet would be the best place to hide, but he couldn't risk walking past the two and being seen. He decided under his desk in his study would be best, though that could be the first place Kyo looks.

/Well, that is, IF Kyo and Yuki don't distract themselves with a fight first... eheheheheh/ Shigure thought.

'Stop playing DUMB, it WON'T WORK!' Kyo yelled back to Yuki.

/Sounds like my chances are good.. hehehehe/ Shigure thought as he snuck into the study.

'I'm NOT playing, I don't know what you're talking about!' Yuki yelled at Kyo.

/Hehehehe! I'm so smart/ Shigure thought as he crossed the room to his desk.

'YOU STRUNG UP TOHRU'S ENTIRE UNDERWEAR DRAWER IN MY ROOM DIDN'T YOU! You PERVERT!' Kyo yelled at Yuki.

/He thinks that's TOHRU'S underwear! HAHAHAHAHAHA/ Shigure thought as he was hiding under the desk, and tried his best not to laugh.

At that moment, Tohru walked out of her room looking sleepy and slightly blushing. 'Um, Kyo, I, um... what did you say?' Tohru said to Kyo.

/Uh oh, she normally doesn't wake up for another... ten minutes or so/ Shigure thought, paling and shrinking into a little ball.

/I'm the only one they can't count out/ Shigure thought, very scared.

'I, um...Yuki took your... underwear, and... strung it up in my room...', Kyo said, blushing a bit and pointing to his door. Tohru walked over to his door, and took a shy peek inside. Strung from the ceiling and taped to the walls were pink panties, pink string bikinis, pink low-rise boy-short panties, and even a few pink thongs(not to mention a few g-strings..)(honestly, Kyo didn't notice the thongs or g-strings before he said it... he just knew everything was pink... hot pink... EEEEVIL pink..). There were all kinds of panties, with decoration on them ranging from rhinestones to lace, and there were even some panties made out of sheer material(and some lace..). In other words, there were panties EVERYWHERE...

/HEHEHEHE! Won't THIS be a shock to Kyo's system/ Shigure thought/This will be fun... before they kill me gulp.../

Yuki walked toward the door, trying to see what he Kyo blamed him for. As he saw what was inside, he paled and cringed, then took a few steps back in a cold sweat. 'Um, Kyo... This isn't my underwear...', Tohru said to Kyo, very creeped out by all the pink underwear and knowing EXACTLY who it belongs to, but not saying anything because of the "Underwear Confidentiality Law"(1).

/HERE IT COMES/ Shigure thought/And Kami-sama help me when they find me.../. Shigure paled.

'HOLY CRAP I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!', Kyo shouted, staggering back. 'Kyo! Are you all right?', Tohru said, walking towards Kyo but keeping a safe distance so that he won't accidentally transform. 'No, of COURSE NOT! I just woke up to a room full of underwear, THEN I had to crawl through the underwear to get out... I actually TOUCHED it.. ulggh... SHIGURE'S UNDERWEAR... ULGGH!', Kyo said, looking extremely disturbed.

/Uh... what../Shigure thought, looking confused.

'Um, Kyo... That's... not Shigure's either...', Tohru said, and Yuki's face pales by another two shades. '...Huh?', Kyo said, who is visibly confused. After thinking a few seconds, his eyes open wide, his mouth drops open, and he turns in horror to look at Yuki. Yuki is blushing bright red and looking at the floor. Kyo realizes that it must be... Yuki's.

/Did he faint or something? I didn't hear a thump.../Shigure thought, popping out of his hiding space for a quick peek.

Just as Shigure was popping out of his hiding space, Kyo started again.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

/Oh well. There it goes again./ Shigure thought, hitting his head agains the desk and trying to ignore the noise.

'-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

/That's what I get for trying to pull a prank...groan/ Shigure thought, just waiting for Kyo's screaming to end.

'-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'

/How LONG is this going to TAKE/ Shigure thought, checking his watch impatiently. /Oh, wait, the longer this takes, the longer I have to live before Kyo kills me... YAY/ Shigure thought, celebrating.

'-AAAAAAAAAGHHH!', Kyo finished.

/TIME TO PANIC/ Shigure thought, closing his eyes tight and wincing.

'SHIGURE!',Kyo yelled, audibly storming down the stairs.

/Don't look in the study, don't look in the study.../ Shigure thought, panicking.

/Oh Kami-sama oh Kami-sama oh Kami-sama/ Shigure thought, hyperventilating as he heard Kyo outside the study door.

Kyo walked into the study, looked around, and heard Shigure hyperventilating under the desk. 'SHIGURE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!', Kyo yelled, grabbing Shigure's shirt, pulling him out from under the desk, and shaking him violently.

'Eheheh...', Shigure laughs a nervous laugh. 'Um, A-april Fo-f-fools?', Shigure stutters out.

Did you like it? Sorry about doing that to poor Kyo... and POOR, poor Yuki... At least it's better than most of my other... works. I guess you could call the random stuff that I don't post here... works.

(1)- The "Underwear Confidentiality Law"- The UCL, mentioned in the "Laundry-Doers Handbook", is a law that states, "Under no circumstances is the person entrusted with the laundry, the sacred Laundry-Doer, to reveal ANY information about their respective laundry load to any person who does not own OR wear the clothing in question. In simple terms, do NOT reveal information about a person's underwear AND/OR intimates to anyone but the wearer/owner. If there is any question on whether a pair of nylons, tights, socks, and other leggings are considered intimates, consult the Magical Sock Helper immediately."


End file.
